


Strawberries and Cigarettes

by miing_10



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 15:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14239845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miing_10/pseuds/miing_10
Summary: "Tired, Shizu-chan? Figures. It's written all over your face,""Shut up."Light it up, will you?"Izaya's POV, based off Strawberries and Cigarettes by Troye Sivan.





	Strawberries and Cigarettes

The night air was warm. If I may say, it was comforting with little heat. I liked it. Cold weathers weren't something my body could handle well.

Perched on a bus stand, I continued to lie in wait. For the bus? Certainly not. My residential area was blocks away but I had toned, muscle legs molded in years of parkours. A small run through a few blocks were nothing to me. Along with it came an adrenaline rush and a sense of thrill. I couldn't get that anywhere, so it was certainly not the bus I was waiting for.

Then what was I doing here?

"Izaya,"

Ah, there he was. Looking up, a tall blond man loomed above me. Even through the dark shades he wore, I could sense the eyes twitched upon seeing me. The veins on his temples throbbed, his fists clenched and teeth gritted. It was normal to see it on Heiwajima Shizuo, my archenemy, my arch nemesis. But it wasn't normal for him to shift his emotions. Them turning softer within minutes as he plopped down next to me. A loud, heaved sigh escaped his parched lips as his eyes stared at the sky above.

"Tired, Shizu-chan? Figures. It's written all over your face, " I asked, in the most playful tone I could muster. Nailed it.

"Shut up," Shizuo's grunt lacked any jab, despite the rough edge. He took a cigarette out from a pocket, placed it between lips and said, "Light it up for me, will you?"

Smirking, I began to fish my pockets. The lighter was placed secure under my care. I leant in just enough to light.

Shizuo took a long drag, inhaling. He looked revived. The tension on his face disappeared completely and I found myself staring at him more than I should. I shifted. Following his line of vision towards the stars.

"I'm surprised Shizu-chan hadn't smoked for a whole day, again,"

"Oh shut the fuck up," The man retorted, "Whose idea was it to steal my lighter?"

"Well you could always ask your colleagues when they smoke,"

_Or get a new one._

The last part was kept in my heart instead. Just thinking about it made it throb in pain.

"...Don't feel like it,"

It was a mumble, but it was moot to point out the warmth of said words. I slumped further into my seat, now switching my gaze towards the pebbles on the road.

It's been a month since I stole it from him. It was an easy feat, considering how unconscious and careless Shizuo was at home. He was outraged at first, wanting nothing but to smash my head because it was also the lighter Kasuka bought for him during his film shooting in New York. Him and his brother complex. It amazed me, fascinating even but a small tug at my heart told me to make this deal. Hence, every night for the past four weeks, we've been meeting here just for Shizuo to have a smoke.

Why here, because it was shady and dark. Nobody would see us. We wouldn't appear as violence to anyone. It made us humans, and true to who we are. For the nights I've spent with Shizuo, we had nothing but small talks. Unlike usual, I tried not to engage as much. Something about the setting told me if I talked more than should, it wouldn't be me talking till the very end. I might reveal one part of me to Shizuo, and the idea wasn't as appealing.

How Shizuo survived a day without smoke was a miracle in itself. But ever since then, his anger was controlled. He appeared more composed and calm, well-reserved. I thought I made a great job in helping him with some of the issues, including anger management and smoking addiction.

But it also dawned on me that the deal could go so long before Shizuo got tired of it.

I didn't want this to end. Being by his side was always comforting and safe. I clutched the lighter in my palm tighter. I leant just a little closer. He smelt of strawberries and cigarettes.

Just before I could say anything, I found his eyes trained on my lips. I swore I could feel a kiss, but it was moot. The stare lasted for three seconds however, too little to notice but not for me, the great Orihara Izaya. I could feel heat rising up my cheeks, even more so when Shizuo spoke.

"Sorry, I thought you were going to say something,"

I did. _But what was it?_

"You know what, you can have it," Shizuo stood up. So sudden was the movement I had to blink two times to process it, "I can't last every day like this. I might wreck the town into two especially if someone pisses me off. I'm getting a new one,"

_Getting a new one..._

_But Shizuo was so dependant on me..._

"So we don't have to meet here anymore. Never set foot in Ikebukuro again, Izaya-kun. Or I'll kill you,"

Shizuo sneered in his usual gruff tone of confidence, warning in an amiable tone I found solace in. A sense of triumph laced in his voice. He might've thought he won some sort of ego competition, that protozoan. As he stalked off, I couldn't help but smile at the expanse of his back.

"Guess my heart needs a holiday after all,"

And I never came back to Ikebukuro. Not to see the beast, or to do any work. I was too caught up in mending my heart, shielding it with chains and all to guard myself of unwanted feelings. I didn't want to believe it but my crush towards Heiwajima Shizuo was bigger than I thought. I fell in love with him. And I was left in despair.

The next time that I left for Ikebukuro again, was also the time where my heart turned icy cold. Colder than the one I had.

I might be chasing time to where and how we were for a month. But I wouldn't be the same me who fell for you.

**Author's Note:**

> Ello and thank you for reading!!   
> I wouldn't say that I'm new to AO3 since I've been lurking around to drool over some of the greatest Shizaya fics here but this is my first time posting a work so nice to meet everyone :D
> 
> Putting it aside, please listen to the original song because it tells more feelings. The soundtrack was originally made for Love, Simon. Why it remindes me of Shizuo, because he loves cakes (hence strawberries) and he smokes pfft 
> 
> Anyway, kudos and comments are appreciated!!


End file.
